The Art of Making Friends
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying and makes no friends because of it. When they get roomed together for the second year will Dan see Phil's true self instead of him being alone with his textbooks? University AU. Fluff. Shy!Phil.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)

Phan. University AU. Shy!Phil

* * *

"Well done Lester, exactly right. I see the summer break has done nothing to dull your mental prowess." The lecturer praises, turning back to the projector.

I smile at the remark slightly, glad that my intense studying routine was paying off.

"Fucking nerd." I hear hissed behind me, accompanied by a few quiet snickers from other people. The smile drops from my face instantly and I look down quickly, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. It's always the same, why should this year be any different?

I spent all of last year studying relentlessly, completely focused on my grades while everyone else was going out and partying. By the time I felt safe enough to look away from my books everyone had made their friends, with no room for me anywhere.

It doesn't particularly bother me, I'm more than happy to be left with my books, but I could do without the odd looks when I'm sat alone throughout the day.

My arm gets roughly shoved by a bag and I look up to see everyone leaving the room in a rush. The new Uni year had started back a few days ago, but there was an incident in the boy's dorm with a stink bomb on the first day. All the boys who needed dorm accommodation had spent the last three days staying in hotels or with family. Lucky for me my gran doesn't live far away, so I've been bunking in with her until the dorms re-opened today.

I packed up my bag carefully not wanting to damage any of my new books, and head to the front desk to get my assigned room key. By the time I got to the desk it was abandoned bar from a bored looking woman.

"Name?" She asks in a monotone, not looking up from her wrinkled newspaper.

"Lester. Phil Lester." I said quickly, considering smiling at her but thinking twice when I saw her stern expression.

"You're in room 122, first floor. Your stuffs already there for you. No pets. No smoking. I'm the dorm master, Linda. If anything's broken, please hesitate to tell me. If it's life or death then you can find me in room 1 on the ground floor." She stated handing me a key card. "Any questions?"

"No ma'am." I stuttered, taking the key from her.

"Good. Off you go then, there's thirty more students left to assign before I can go for lunch." She grumbles, turning back to her paper.

I glance out the window and see another group of boys approaching, choosing to make my exit before it gets too crowded.

I head up the cheap, blue carpeted stairs, glad it was only one flight to tackle every day. The doors on the first floor seem to have no order to them, skipping numbers in odds and evens. After some aimless wandering, I finally find the right room at the end of a quiet corner close to the fire escape. After a few swipes with the key card, the door beeps open letting me in. The first thing I see when I head inside are my cases stacked against the wall along with someone else's.

I felt my stomach drop as soon as I saw them, secretly hoping that I would be one of the few people who didn't have to share a room. My roommate last year had been bearable. He left me alone, kept the place tidy and would be quiet coming in if he was out late at least. I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed that I'd have someone similar again this year.

I lug my biggest case from the floor and hoist in onto the bed to the right of the room, determined to get everything in its place as soon as possible. After hooking up my phone to a portable speaker I put on a random playlist, letting my mind wander while I got into the routine of folding and tidying. Before I even realised it, everything was put away and my phone was playing the final chords of my playlist. I let out a sigh of content, collapsing on my newly made bed to relax a little.

My breathing had barley evened out before I hear the thumps of footsteps down the hallway and the door beeping and swinging open with a bang. I hear out of breath laughter before I jump of my bed quickly, standing awkwardly facing the door. Three faces look back at me in surprise, standing up straighter and clearing their throats awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. Corridor race got a little out of hand…" A guy with long brown hair apologises for the three of them, nudging a boy with shorter, curly hair next to him.

"Yeah, far too competitive are these two." He speaks, rolling his green eyes. "They just don't know when to stop."

"Get down off your high horse Peej, you were running too!" The third member of the group shouts indignantly, elbowing his way to the front. "We are sorry though. Mr high and mighty over there is PJ, the one with a slightly deranged look in his eye is Chris and I'm Dan, your new roommate."

I look at them wide eyed, not sure what to make of the group.

"Phil." I state simply, too nervous to say anything more. The three of them look back at me in confusion before looking at each other.

"Right, we better be off to find our room then." Pj chuckles, breaking the silence. "See you later Dan, have fun!"

He grabs Chris's arm and pulls him from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about them, they can be quite lively." Dan chuckles, ruffling his hair before flattening it again. "So, this is my bed then yeah?"

I just nod my head at him, ducking to grab my book bag and sitting down at the huge joint desk. I see Dan give me an odd look from the corner of my eye before he shrugs his shoulders and starts un-packing. I take a few calming breaths before opening my science book, re-reading what we covered in the last lecture.

"Oh you take science? That's cool. I've been thinking about picking that up too, but haven't decided yet." I hear Dan chat enthusiastically, pulling his sheets over his bed. I barley turn my head in response, not sure what to say so instead bringing the book closer to my face. The rustling of sheets stops after a few more seconds and I let myself relax slightly, maybe Dan would leave me alone?

"Aww this is so cute!" I hear Dan coo suddenly. I turn my head around and see him holding my little toy lion that my mum had given me when I was six. My eyes widen in panic and I leap up from my chair quickly, almost knocking it over.

"Don't touch that!" I shout, snatching the toy back off him. Dan's eyes widen in surprise at my reaction and he takes a step back.

"S-sorry, I was just looking-" Dan stutters, holding his hands up in defence. I clutch Lion close to my chest, too embarrassed to look at Dan.

"I just want to study." I whisper, ducking behind my fringe. "Please."

"O-okay man." Dan says, watching me go back to my desk. He stands in the same spot for a few seconds before heading to the door, not saying a word. Probably gone to change rooms no doubt.

(**Page break**)

"Chris! Pj! Let me in!" I shout, knocking on room 104 loudly.

"I'm coming! Keep your tits on!" Chris shouts back, opening the door. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just needed to chill out somewhere, That Phil guy's something else…" I mutter, jumping on Pj's neatly made bed.

"Dan! I just tidied that!" Pj scolds me, coming in from the small bathroom attatched to the room. "And what's wrong with Phil anyway?"

"I don't get it, I've been nothing but friendly to him but he's just blanking me. Then he just went bat-shit crazy for no reason." I complain, gesturing wildly to the ceiling.

"I highly doubt you did nothing to spark it Dan, you have no concept of personal space." Pj laughs, looking dubious.

"The only thing I did was pick up some plush toy of his." I huff, puffing out my cheeks like a petulant child.

"So you touched something of his without asking. See? That's not for 'no reason' then is it?" Chris laughs from his space on the desk chair. I roll my eyes at them before glaring at the ceiling again, at a loss as to why Phil's being so rude to me.

"Look, don't take it so personally okay? He's always been like that." Pj smiles, patting my leg gently.

"How do you know that?" I ask, looking at PJ quizzically.

"Remember the roommate Charlie mentioned last year? The one who never went out, didn't have any friends and just studied all the time?" Pj prods.

"Yeah?"

"That was Phil. I don't think he's trying to be rude to you, I just don't think he knows quite what to do with himself." Pj finishes.

"Wait, didn't Charlie's roommate also get A* in all of his classes? Even in advanced Literature?" Chris cuts in, stopping his spinning on the swivel chair. "Dan, you have to get him to tutor me."

"I've got to get him to speak to me first Chris." I mutter, heaving myself up off the bed. "I better get back; I can't hide in here for the rest of the year…"

"That's the spirit Dan!" Pj cheers sarcastically, going to tidy his bed again. "Just use some of that Howell charm and it'll be fine! Let us know how it goes okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I groan, heading back to my room. I reach for my key card before realising that I had left it in the room earlier. I groan at my own stupidity before knocking gently, hoping that Phil would let me in. I hear quiet shuffling behind the door before it clicks open for me, greeted by Phil's slightly surprised face. He actually looks me in the eyes for the first time today and I'm taken aback by how blue they actually are before he ducks behind his fringe again.

He shuffles back to his desk quickly, leaving me standing in the doorway awkwardly. I take a calming breath before walking inside, pulling the door behind me.

"Phil. Can I please talk to you for a second?" I ask him, keeping my voice soft. I see him still slightly, but he doesn't acknowledge me in anyway.

"I don't want to shout or anything, don't worry. I just wanted to apologise for touching your stuff without asking, it was rude and I'm sorry." I say genuinely, hoping he'd respond in some way.

He doesn't say anything for a long while and I just about give up hope before he lifts his head slightly.

"I'm sorry too." He starts, his voice much louder than I'd heard at all today. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like I did. It's just my mum gave me that toy before she died, it's very precious and I want to keep it safe."

My stomach twists uncomfortably at what he says and I feel terrible.

"God Phil, I'm sorry. I'm such a jackass, I wouldn't have grabbed it if I had known." I apologise again, scratching at the back of my neck.

"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known." Phil smiles ever so slightly before turning back to his books, the silence feeling a lot less awkward. I throw myself onto my bed happily at the progress I'd made, looking around the room properly.

"Phil?" I ask suddenly, my eyes glued to an object placed on top of one of the shelving units. He doesn't verbally reply but I see him tilt his head towards me slightly.

"Is that a Nintendo 64?" I ask in awe, not believing my eyes. He turns his head to look at the old console fleetingly before turning to me.

"Yeah." He nods, looking confused.

"Do you have Mario Kart?" I ask again, completely transfixed it. He nods at me again nervously, clearly confused by my actions.

"Can we have a race?" I chirp, bouncing on my bed in excitement. "Please, Please, Please?"

Phil looks like he almost wants to laugh at my reaction, but keeps a mostly straight face.

"You can play it if you'd like. I've got to study though, so…"

"Aw c'mon it's no fun by yourself!" I beg, clutching my hands together. "One race! Just one race and I'll leave you to study for the rest of the day! I won't bother you once!"

Phil looks at me wearily, clearly unsure at what to do in this situation. He turns back to the science text book and I sigh in defeat, until he places a bookmark in the page and closes it. He gets up from the desk and sets up the system, all the while I cheer from the bed.

"Yes! Thank you Phil, You won't regret it!" I smile, taking the controller he hands me.

"It's fine. Just one race though, okay?" He blushes, taking the other controller to his own bed to sit.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)

Pairing - Phan

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

(Written as a birthday present to myself, from myself? yeah.)

* * *

"Ha! In your face Luigi!" Dan cheers, throwing his hands up in victory. "18 – 1 to me!"

"How are you so good at this?" I ask in disbelief, pressing my controller to start another match immediately.

"You just need to get on my level Phil." Dan laughs, poking me in the side to make me squirm.

"No fair, that's cheating!" I squeal, shifting away from our space wedged between the beds as much as possible. My character on-screen drives straight into the path of a Thwomp, leaving Dan to speed into the lead to another victory.

"Oh yeah! You suck!" Dan cheers again, flailing his arms around in a messy victory dance.

"Shut up" I whine, giggling for the first time in years. "I'm going to fill your bed with bees."

Dan laughs in surprise shuffling down to lie on his back, his head next to my legs.

"Y'know what Phil? You're pretty cool." Dan mutters almost absentmindedly. I feel my cheeks heat up instantly and I duck behind my fringe again. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, only interrupted by a sudden yawn that escapes Dan's lips.

"It's actually pretty late huh?" Dan yawns, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking it. "I'm gonna head to bed soon. Thanks for playing with me Phil, I really had fun." Dan smiles up at me from his place on the floor and I can't help but smile back shyly in return, having quite enjoyed it myself. The door thumps loudly behind me and I jump in surprise, dropping the controller by mistake. Dan pulls himself up quickly, rushing to open the door.

(**Page Break**)

"Heeey Danny-Boy!" Chris shouts at me, leaning haphazardly against PJ. I look at him for explanation for Chris's slightly merry state.

"Sorry, He found the booze I hid. He's been shouting for you for ages." PJ says apologetically. I pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, sighing in frustration.

"God Chris, It's a Thursday night for fucksake. Why on earth are you drinking when you've got to get up at 6 for lectures?!" I scold him, completely bewildered.

"Don't be mean Daniel. I'm from the north, I could take you down!" Chris slurs pointing at the wall menacingly. I roll my eyes at his empty threat, turning my attention back to PJ.

"So, how are things with Phil?" He asks conversationally, ignoring the grumbling idiot leaning on him. I beam at the question, pleased with the progress I'd made over the evening.

"It's going great! In fact we've been playing Mario Kart for hours, haven't we Ph-?"

I look back into the room to see the console put away neatly and Phil buried under his bed covers as if he'd been there all evening. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, turning back to PJ with a shrug.

"It's going well anyway." I smile, shuffling my feet against the carpeted floor.

"See, I told you!" PJ grins. "Anyway, can you help me with Chris? I can't cope with him by myself."

"Okay fine. Just let me grab a few things and I'll come over." I agree, going back inside. I grab my wallet and take my key-card, sliding them into my back pocket. I take the opportunity to look over at Phil, and as far as I can tell he really is asleep. I smile slightly at his curled up form, switching out the bedside lamp and leaving after PJ.

(**Page Break**)

"One caramel Macchiato for Phil!" The barista yells, placing the paper cup on the counter. I shuffle forward from the waiting crowd, grabbing the cup and retreating to the far corner of the campus coffee shop. With all my classes for the day done I breathe a sigh of relief, pulling out my English Lit guide and flicking through the chapters lazily. I sip at my overly sweetened drink, occasionally highlighting the important lines of the poems.

"You never stop studying do you?" I hear someone ask seemingly from nowhere. I blink up from my book in surprise, Seeing Dan sat sideways in the armchair opposite with his legs slung over the side. He looks at me expectantly before I remember that he actually asked me something. I shake my head in response, fiddling with the corner of my book.

"You must take breaks sometimes, surely." He ponders, sipping at his water bottle absentmindedly. I look down at my book for a few seconds before replying.

"I play my Nintendo sometimes, or I listen to music while I study?" I try, internally cringing at how lame I sound.

"That doesn't even count Phil, That's not real fun." Dan whines, kicking his feet lightly against the side of the armchair. I lower my eyes in embarrassment, knowing I'm not anyone's idea of a good time. I hear the steady thump of Dan's shoes against the chair slow, until it stops all together.

"Shit that sounded bad." He groans, swinging his legs around to the floor, sitting up properly. "I wasn't trying to be rude to you Phil, I'm sorry. I was just trying to keep the conversation going."

I nod my head in understanding, looking at him from under my fringe. He sits back in his seat with his head tipped to the ceiling, fiddling with the bottle in his hands.

"Why are you covered in paint?" I whisper, still clutching my book like a life line. Dan blinks at me owlishly, clearly surprised that I was talking through my own choice. He looks down at his paint splattered hoody before laughing.

"Oh this! I just got out of my Art class." He beams, a little dimple appearing on his cheek. "I started a new project today."

"Is the project based on who would win in a fight between man and paint?" I snort, covering my mouth almost instantly when I realise what I've said. Apparently I had no reason to worry because Dan burst out laughing.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Dan giggles, picking at a dry speck of paint on his sleeve. "I won for the record."

I smile in relief, glad I hadn't annoyed him with my accidental sarcasm.

"So, got any plans for this afternoon then?" Dan asks, sipping at his water again. I flick my eyes towards my bag, fully intending on burying my head in my books again.

"No. No, I can't let you do that Phil. You need to take a break." Dan protests, capping his water bottle.

"No I don't, I'm fine." I mumble, flicking the pages of my book nervously.

"C'mon Phil, everyone needs to relax now and again, especially A* students."

I keep my focus on the now slightly dog eared pages, not knowing how to reply. I hear Dan's chair scrape against the floor slightly followed by rustling, and I'm sure that he'd had enough and left. I sigh in frustration at myself before my book is snatched from my hands. I snap my head up in confusion and see Dan towing over me, my book in hand.

"What are yo-?" I stutter, completely at a loss.

"Making you take a break." He grins, slinging my bag on his shoulders, making him stumble slightly. "Jesus, what do you have in here?"

"Just my English, Science and Maths books." I answer obediently. "What are you going to do to them?"

"Don't look so scared Phil! I'm not going to burn them or anything; I'm just taking them from you for a while. An intervention if you will." Dan grins, looking pleased with himself.

"Well, what am I gonna do now?" I ask, feeling a little exposed without my books to hide behind.

"Well, I'm going to get snacks, you go to the movie rental store. We'll meet back in the dorm in around 20 minutes?" Dan says, glancing at his watch.

"Wait, what? Movie rental?" I stammer, finding it hard to keep up with Dan's pace.

"Yeah, it's next to the library." Dan smiles, gesturing in the general direction.

"I know where it is, I just-"

"Great! See you in 20 then, don't worry I'll look after your books!" Dan calls dashing from the coffee shop, leaving me sitting there with a gaping mouth. I sit there stunned for a few seconds until I notice people looking at me oddly. Snapping my mouth closed I jump up from my seat, grabbing my almost empty cup. Guess I'm going to the movie store…

(**Page Break**)

I tug the final bag of crisps open, pouring them into some plastic bowls, brushing the stray crumbs from the top of the dresser drawers. I smile in satisfaction, pleased with the snacks I'd picked out. Just as I throw the empty packets away the door knocks loudly. I frown in slight confusion, wondering why Phil wasn't using his key.

Upon unclicking the door I see Chris and PJ standing there, PJ with a smile, Chris with dark sunglasses.

"Hey Dan!" PJ shouts loudly, smirking when Chris winces at the sound.

"Hey Peej." I smile, laughing at Chris's groan of pain. "Rough night huh Chris?"

He doesn't lift his head at all, just raising his arm to flip me the bird.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I ask, leaning against the open door frame.

"We want you to come hang out." PJ beams, ruffling his fringe. "Ben and everyone are meeting up for pizza."

"Sorry guys, I can't. I already have plans." I apologise. "Me and Phil are gonna have a movie marathon."

"Wait. You mean you actually convinced him to put down a book?" Chris asks in surprise, wincing soon after.

"Well, convinced is a strong word… but yeah."

"Can we join?" PJ asks, Chris nodding in agreement.

"Sorry guys. It's hard enough to get him talking when we're alone without you guys there to scare him off. I'm gonna have to say no to that one." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Aw c'mon! We aren't that bad!" Chris shouts, still looking a little green around the edges.

"Lying is a sin Chris." I laugh, pushing myself to stand up straighter. "Besides, I don't want you in here when you inevitably throw up later on."

"I'm not gonna-" Chris tries to protest cutting himself off with a little wretch, disproving his own point.

"Chris, we've known you long enough to know the routine." PJ chuckles, patting his friends back placatingly.

"Exactly, Now I mean this in the nicest way but clear off. If Phil comes back and sees you blocking the door way I wouldn't be surprised if he does a runner." I smile, making 'shooing' motions with my hands.

"Fiiine." Chris groans, turning away dramatically.

"Look, if it goes okay I'll ask him to hang out with us this weekend okay?" I offer, not wanting to upset them.

"We'll hold you to that." PJ smiles, turning to follow Chris down the corridor. No sooner after they turned the corner Phil appeared, a small carrier bag clutched in his hands.

"Hey, right on time!" I called down the corridor, making him jump slightly. He looks up in surprise, no expecting me to be waiting by the door. He speeds up his steps slightly and I step inside for him to follow.

"So I got a tonne of snacks, they'll probably keep up going for a few weeks to be honest." I chuckle, gesturing to the full table. Phil follows my gesture, eyes widening at the sheer amount of food.

"Geeze, We aren't a family of ten…" Phil mumbles and I burst out laughing, catching Phil's cheeks flame when he realises I've heard him.

"I know! I just didn't know what to choose!" I smile, dropping into one of the two swivel chairs. "Speaking of choosing, what films did you get?"

He fiddles with the handles of the bag a little before holding it out to me.

"Before you say anything, I didn't know what you wanted to watch. I just got the movies I'd usually watch okay?" He mumbles before releasing his hold on the bag. I nod my head in understanding before pulling the stack of films from the bag.

"Okay let's see, Kill Bill. My neighbour Totoro. Howls Moving Castle. Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, and High school musical?" I read out, flicking through the titles.

"I only got high school musical because there was a buy 3 get 2 free offer okay? And I know you probably don't want to watch the others, but I didn't know what else to get! I'll go back, write a list and I'll go back." Phil rushes, running his hand through his hair frantically.

"Phil." I try to get his attention but he obviously doesn't hear me. "Phil! Calm down. Sit."

He freezes in his pacing, dropping into the other swivel chair obediently.

"Now listen. These Films you've picked are amazing, I couldn't have picked better." I say firmly, holding the films firmly in my hands.

"Really?" Phil asks, glancing up at me from under his fringe.

"Of course! If these are the kinds of decisions you make, then you're in serious danger of becoming my best friend." I beam, frowning when he looks away quickly.

"Phil?" I ask, frowning deeper when he doesn't turn to me. "Phil, you do know that I consider you my friend right?"

He shakes his head firmly, still not looking up.

"I can't be your friend. You've only known me for a day." He mumbles, the parts of his face I can see bright red.

"So? There's no time period for friends Phil. You are my friend, and from what I've seen so far you're a pretty damn cool one." I smile, taking the chance to rub his back gently, not wanting to scare him off.

"Really?" He asks in disbelief, finally raising his head to look at me.

"Really." I say confidently, not doubting my words in the slightest.

"It's just… I've never had a real friend before." He mumbles in embarrassment.

"Well you better get used to it, when I make friends with someone I'm impossible to get rid of. Like an ink stain on a white shirt." I tease, using one hand to poke him in the sides gently.

"Y'know you can get ink stains out with milk right?" He says randomly, squirming away from my prodding fingers.

"Well that seriously made my metaphor a lot less dramatic, but good to know." I smile, putting both hands back around the DVD covers. "So, ready to get started?"

"Letsa go." Phil smiles shakily, finally starting to relax a little. I stand up to set up the DVD player, excited for the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)

Pairing - Phan

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"We're breaking free! We're soaring…" I shout, standing on my bed using a can of hairspray as a microphone, jumping across to Phil.

"Flying!" Phil sings out in-between giggles, lying on his own bed next to my feet.

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!" we both shout off-key, me collapsing in a heap next to him when someone bangs on the wall angrily.

"Shh Dan, you need to shut up! You don't want Linda to kick us out do you?" Phil nudges ne, still giggling slightly.

"She won't kick us out, it's still early!" I shout, feeling hyped up from hours of TV and sugary food.

"Shhh!" Phil hisses, pulling a pillow out from under my head and pretending to smother me with it. "It's half past four in the morning!"

"I can't help it Phil, My heads in the game but my hearts in the song." I wink, laughing when Phil groans.

"God, you're terrible." He whines half-heartedly, shoving at my arm gently.

"You love it." I tease, relishing in his blush. He grumbles tiredly, taking the pillow back to cover his own face.

"Shh, Sleep." Phil hushes, blindly flailing his hand and patting at my head sleepily. I laugh at his movements, batting his hands away gently.

"Okay fine." I sigh, pulling his duvet up over us both. Everything quietened down for a few seconds, the only sound being our breathing.

"Dan?" Phil asks, his voice hesitant. I grunt slightly in response, tiredness starting to wash over me.

"Uh, aren't you going to your own bed?" he mumbles, sounding confused. I glance over the lump that is Phil next to me, eyeing my cold looking bed across the room. I frown at the thought of moving from the cocoon of warmth Phil and his duvet provided.

"But I'm so comfortable…" I whine, burrowing further into the blankets. I hear Phil's unsteady breathing and freeze suddenly. God I'm such a moron. I prop myself up on my elbow, looking down at Phil.

"I'm sorry Phil; I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I? I'm sorry. I just feel so comfortable around you, I forget that you're not used to all this." I whisper, trying to see Phil's expression in the dark but seeing nothing. "I'll go to my own bed, I'm sorry."

I go to throw the duvet off of myself, but stop when Phil rolls over quickly.  
"You don't have to." He whispers, timidly reaching out to grip on my pyjama shirt. "I don't mind you sleeping here, I'm just not used to it is all."

"You sure?" I ask, not wanting to pressure him. "You don't have to agree for my sake okay? I won't be mad, we'll still be friends."

"Stay. Please." He whispers again, tugging at my shirt gently. I nod my head minutely, smiling at his response. I throw myself backwards, snuggling back under the blanket and pulling Phil closer for a cuddle. He gasps in surprise and I giggle quietly. Hey, in for a penny, in for a pound right?

"Is this okay?" I whisper into his shoulder, feeling his muscles tense up. He breathes deeply a few times before relaxing, burying his head into my neck slightly. I feel him nod slightly, his hair tickling at my neck and making me squirm.

"I should warn you, once you let me cuddle you once that's it. I'll expect it constantly; it drives my friends up the wall." I admit, letting my eyes flutter closed. I feel myself drift to sleep almost immediately with the comfortable warmth surrounding me.

"I think I can live with that…" I hear Phil sigh before sleep finally pulls me under.

(**Page Break**)

"Dan." I hear faintly, disturbing me from my sleep. I squeeze my eyes together, desperately trying to cling to sleep.

"Daaaan." I hear again, followed by something poking my cheek. I bat the unidentified irritation away lazily, not fully awake. I hear an irritated sigh followed by a sharp pain to my forehead. My eyes snap open instantly, looking around startled. I peer up at two familiar faces, relaxing instantly.

"How did you guys get in here?" I croak, my mouth dry as a desert from all the junk food I'd eaten.

"I stole the spare key from behind the front desk." Chris grins, waving the card at me. "They really should keep them in a safer place."

"They were in a locked filing cabinet." PJ whispers in protest, nudging Chris in the ribs.

"Then they need cabinets with better locks then." Chris whispers back, looking proud of himself.

"Why are you stealing key cards anyway?" I hiss, a little grumpy at being woken up.

"We've been calling you for over an hour now, we even knocked the door like, six time until Linda came and told us to scarper." PJ grins, rubbing at the back of his neck. "We were worried."

"Well here I am, alive and well." I smirk, rolling my eyes. "Why are you whispering anyway?"

They look at me with furrowed brows, glancing down at my blankets. I follow their gaze and stare wide-eyed at the sight that greeted me. Phil is lying there still fast asleep, arms wrapped around my waist. At some point during the night my shirt must have ridden up exposing my stomach, meaning that every breath Phil takes brushes against my bare stomach in a puff of warm air. To be honest, I'm surprised I hadn't felt anything earlier.

"So… Something you want to tell us?" Chris almost sings, leaning over to poke at my cheek again.

"Shut up Chris. Don't pervert a perfectly innocent situation." I frown, now being careful not to jostle Phil.

"Hey I'm not saying anything mate!" Chris holds his arms up in defence, smug smile still on his face. "You always were a sucker for blue eyes though huh?"

"C'mon Chris, leave him be" PJ chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"Aw c'mon Peej, He's normally the one who teases us, just give me this one thing!" Chris whines, looking like a kicked puppy. "Plus, it's not every day we find Dan "I'm-waiting-for-someone-special" Howell in bed with another guy."

"Chris!" I glare, fighting the blush rising on my cheeks. "It's not like that."

"Aw c'mon Danny-boy, Isn't he your type?" Chris teases.

"I'm not saying that okay? I'm just-" I protest, quickly interrupted.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what was that?" Chris grins.

"Yeah, Phil's fucking hot okay? But he's really shy I don't wanna-" I'm cut off by a small cough that didn't come from any of the three conscious people in the room. All three of our head snap down to the blankets, seeing Phil staring wide eyed at Chris and PJ, a blush staining his cheeks. Nobody moves for a few seconds until Phil reaches down to grab the duvet, slowly pulling it up over his head in embarrassment.

I watch the barley moving lump for a few seconds before looking back up at Chris and PJ. I glare at Chris' shit eating grin, gesturing my head towards the door. Chris doesn't look like he's going to move for a few seconds until PJ grabs his arm, pulling him backwards. I catch a glimpse of PJ's apologetic glance before the door closes behind them.

I breathe deeply a few times, trying not to think about the puffs of air I can still feel against my stomach.

"Phil? You can come out now, they've left." I say, prodding the lump where his head should be. I feel him shake his head against my waist, not moving otherwise.

"C'mon Phil, up and at 'em." I coo, tugging the blanket from his head. He squints his eyes against the sudden light, but otherwise not moving. "Hey you okay?"

"I'm sorry…" Phil mumbles, not looking up.

"Why? What for?" I ask confused, reaching out to tidy Phil's bed head a little.

"I embarrassed you in front of your friends…" He answers, eyes downcast.

"Why on earth do you think that?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"Well here I am basically clinging to you and they saw. And you're blushing, which I didn't think was even possible for you."

"Phil, I'm not embarrassed that they saw us, if I cared about that I wouldn't have nagged you to cuddle me last night." I assure him, shifting down the bed so that we're face to face. "And I'm blushing because of what they were winding me up about, not because of something you did. So really they were embarrassing me in front of my friend, not the other way around."

"Really? What were they teasing you about?" Phil questions, relaxing slightly.

"You didn't hear what they were saying?" I blink, watching Phil's unfocused eyes flicker towards my face then back to the mattress. I breathe a sigh of relief, not wanting to freak Phil out with trivial things this early into our friendship.

"Don't worry about it. It was just Chris being… well, Chris." I smile reassuringly. "You okay now?"

He nods timidly, still looking down at the mattress.

"Are you gonna look at me then?" I smile, pulling the duvet up to our necks.

"I can't…" Phil whispers, his eyes unwavering.

"Why not? You're not still upset are you? Because like I said-"

"No, it's not that." He smiles shyly. "I physically can't, I haven't got my contacts in and my glasses are on the bedside table."

I blink at him in surprise, understanding now why his eyes had been so unfocused.

"I didn't know you needed glasses…" I mutter, leaning over him to get the aforementioned spectacles from the table.

"Yeah I usually wear disposable contacts, so I don't use my glasses a lot." He admits, taking them from me. "I don't how they look to be honest."

He slips the glasses on his face, blinking rapidly while his eyes adjust.

"Hello." I grin, smiling when he looks at me.

"Hi." He breathes, stifling a yawn. I cuddle further into the warm duvet, watching him quietly.

"Y'know, I don't get why you don't wear your glasses more." I muse, raising my hand to adjust Phil's fringe over the frames. "They suit you. Very cute."

He blushes brightly, ducking so that half of his face is covered by the blankets. I chuckle at his reaction, huddling closer slightly to rest my eyes for a few more minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)**

Pairing - Phan

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I hear shouted before the duvet is ripped off of me.

"What the? Chris!" I shout, huddling into a ball to try and retain some warmth. I curl up in Phil's blue sheet, glaring at the grinning son of a bitch.

"I'm gonna report you to Linda. You having a key card is gonna be the death of me." I grumble, rubbing my face against the pillow sleepily.

"You wouldn't do that, you love me too much." Chris grins, moving to sit on my own bed across the room, dropping a black object next to him.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I yawn, pulling myself to sit up properly. "And why did you bring a camera with you?"

"Oh, well after earlier I was hoping to catch you two together again. I was gonna take a few photos to send to Mama-Howell and show her how grown up her baby boy is… or, y'know, for blackmail." He beams, acting like he was just discussing the weather.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd kill you." I mutter, looking around the room. "By the way, where is Phil?"

"I dunno, he wasn't here when I came in. You didn't hear him get up?" Chris shrugs.

"I can't believe I didn't hear him get up, I only closed my eyes for a minute after you guys left…" I yawn, trying to flatten my curling hair.

"You went back to sleep just after we left?" Chris asks me, looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, confused.

"Dan that was three hours ago." Chris laughs, shaking his head.

"Wait, what time is it?" I gasp, looking around the room for a clock.

"It's just gone 2pm." Chris answers, checking his watch.

"God, I'm so lazy. I was up so late last night; it doesn't even feel like I've slept that much. I mutter in disbelief.

"Late night huh?" Chris grins, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I glare at him bitterly, still annoyed that he'd tried to embarrass me in front of Phil earlier.

"Don't start." I warn, standing up and stretching. "I had to calm Phil down after all that earlier."

"Really? Was he okay?" Chris asks, his grin disappearing.

"Yeah he's fine; he got a little upset that's all." I tell him, opening a drawer to get a clean shirt.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to tease you a little. I didn't even consider if Phil would be upset." Chris muses absentmindedly. "If I woke up to two strangers watching me sleep, I'd be pretty freaked out… Gog he must be so pissed off."

"He isn't angry at you." I placate him, grabbing a towel from the drawer. "I don't think Phil has the capacity to be pissed at anyone. He was more embarrassed than anything, but he's fine now, don't worry."

"Well he's a better man than I, then." Chris grins. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm going to have a shower, and then I'm going to find Phil. So get lost if you don't mind." I grin, slinging the towel over my shoulder.

"How do you know where he is? Chris asks, pulling himself up from my bed.

"Well his book bag isn't where I left it last night, and his text books are gone, so I'm guessing he's studying somewhere. I'm thinking the library is my best bet."

"Okay cool, I'll get out of here then." Chris smiles, heading to the door. "Oh before I go, are you still coming tonight?"

I think back to last weekend, remembering the plans Ben had made for our group of friends to meet up for a little get together.

"Yeah sure, at seven right?" I agree, heading to the bathroom.

"Mhm." Chris confirms, grabbing his camera. "And don't forget to invite Phil, You promised."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble, closing the bathroom door behind me.

(**Page Break**)

"Student ID." The librarian asks, holding her hand out expectantly. I hand her my card, shifting from foot to foot.

"Okay Mr...Lester. Is it only this book you're checking out?" She asks, stamping the inside cover of the poetry book.

"Yes ma'am." I mumble, keeping my eyes trained on the desk.

"Okay, here you go. Either return it or extend your borrowing time by the end of Friday okay sweetie?" The librarian smiles, handing the book over.

"T-thank you." I smile, taking it from her and heading to a table in the corner of the library. Just as I sit down a group of girls burst through the door, giggling between themselves. The librarian shushed them immediately, ignoring the sneers they threw at her. I open my book quickly, not wanting them to notice me at all.

They head to a table near the door, sitting down and taking out their phones. I breathe a sigh of relief, sliding down in my seat quietly and flicking through the pages. I settle on Shakespeare's Sonnet 130, one of my all-time favourites. I read over the words reverently, breathing a dreamy sigh. It's always been a dream of mine to find someone like this. To have someone who sees all of my flaws, whether physical or emotional, and still loves me no matter what. I smile wryly, shaking my head at my own childish dreams.

I turn the page to the next poem, chasing the wistful thoughts from my head to focus on studying. I manage to read the first three lines before the door opens again. I don't raise my head this time, determined to focus.

"Hey Dan!" I hear one of the girls squeal, shortly followed by the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. I flick my eyes towards the door and low and behold, there's Dan surrounded by a group of giggling girls.

"Hey guys!" He smiles, hugging a few of the preening females. "How is everyone?"

"We're good thanks! Killing time until Jason's house party, you going?" A girl at the front asks, leaning close to Dan. I feel my stomach churn at the sight, surprising myself.

"Nah, I've got plans with some friends sorry. Besides, you know how I am with big parties anyway." Dan chuckles, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Thought as much." She says, rolling her eyes. "Y'know one of these days, we'll get you to come to a proper party."

"I doubt it, but you never know." I hear Dan chuckle, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Another girl chimes in; appearing at Dan's other side. "I didn't think Art and Music Majors had to study all that much?"

"Hey, I need to study sometimes!" Dan defends, rolling his eyes playfully. "But no, I'm not here to study. I'm meeting a friend."

"Really, Who?" She asks glancing around the library, her eyes not even paying me any attention. Dan looks up as well scanning the room slowly before his eyes meet mine.

"Actually there he is!" Dan smiles, waving in my direction. I look behind me in shock; sure Dan wouldn't have come looking for me. My little scout around me makes me realise that I'm the only person sat in this corner of the library, and I look back to see Dan still waving. The entire group focus themselves on me now, so I duck behind the poetry book quickly, cheeks ablaze.

"You're here to see him?" I hear one of the girls whisper disbelievingly. "Are you sure? I've heard that he's really weird and a complete loner."

The rest of the group murmur their agreement and I sink lower into my seat, tears pricking at my eyes. I hunch my shoulders as close to my ears as possible trying to block out the rest of the conversation, forcing myself to read the words in front of me. I allow myself to get lost in the words, my train of focus snapping when the book is taken from my hands.

"Is you taking books from me going to become a regular thing? Because if so, I'm going to have to tape them to my hands." I mumble, not looking up at Dan immediately.

"It's the only way I can get your full attention, so I think so, yeah." Dan chuckles dropping into the seat opposite to me, flicking through the poetry books pages absentmindedly. I look past Dan and see the group of girls still standing near the door, looking ashamed. Dan follows my line of sight, sending the group a sharp look when he spots them hovering. They jump slightly, making a quick exit.

"You don't have to acknowledge me in public you know." I tell him, running my fingers over the scratched surface of the table. "I don't want your friends to think less of you."

Dan groans slightly, putting the book back on the table.

"So you did hear what they said then?" Dan asks me, flattening his fringe down a little.

"Yeah, But don't worry about it. I'm used to that sort of thing, it doesn't bother me." I smile wryly.

"No Phil, don't excuse them. I can't believe that they'd say something like that about someone they don't even know. It's shameful and I made sure that they know it too." Dan nods, looking pleased with himself.

"Please don't damage your friendship with them over me." I plead, looking down at the table.

"Phil, I keep telling you. You're my friend now too, and I don't let people talk shit about my friends okay? Besides that, if they want to be real friends then they'll stop buying into things they hear about at those god awful parties." Dan grumbles, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

I scratch at the table gently before looking into Dan's eyes determinedly.

"Thank you Dan. I've never had a real friend before, so I know this doesn't really mean much, but you're a really good friend."

Dan beams brightly, his cheeks going faintly pink.

"You have no idea how much that means actually Phil." He grins. We sit I'm companionable silence for a few seconds just enjoying the quiet of the library, before Dan has a jolt of realisation.

"That reminds me I did come find you for a reason, not just to ruin your education." He smiles, leaning forward in his chair, his arms crossed on the table. "A group of us are meeting up in Ben's room later on tonight, y'know Ben cook?"

"Isn't he the photography major with magenta hair?" I ask, vaguely remembering someone with that name.

"Yeah, that's him." Dan smiles, chuckling at my description. "Well, I was hoping that you'd like to join us?"

I blink at Dan in surprise, fighting my brains immediate reaction to make up an excuse as to why I can't go. C'mon Phil, this is the first friend you've had since primary school, at least try to make an effort. Dan patiently awaits my answer, raising his eyebrows slightly in question. I breathe calmly a few times, planning my reply.

"I'll make a deal with you." I say, my voice surprisingly steady.

"Okay shoot." Dan half grins.

"I'll go tonight." I start, trying to fight a smile in response to Dan's full dimpled smile. "But only if you let me study here until then."

Dan nods his head quickly, accepting my terms.

"Deal. I still think you study way too much though, but I won't fight you on this if it means you'll come along." Dan agrees. I shrug in response to his comment, the voice in the back of my head telling me that he's right.

"Okay, I'll text you the place and time then. What's your number?" Dan asks, getting up and retrieving his phone.

"My what?" I stutter.

"Your mobile number? Y'know so I can text you?" Dan asks, his phone at the ready.

"Oh!" I say eloquently, reciting my number for him to type in.

"Okay cool. I guess I'll leave you and Shakespeare alone then." Dan grins, brushing the non-existent creases from his shirt.

"Yeah, see you later." I nod, picking my book back up from the table. Dan heads out of the library and I try to focus on my studies, my phone beeping loudly before I can even find my page. The librarian looks at me sharply and I mumble an apology, looking at the new message.

_From: Unknown_

_Room 407 at 7PM _

_Can't wait for tonight, it's gonna be amazing to see you there, Dan x_

I feel my mouth split into a full blown grin, raising my hand to cover my protruding tongue. For the first time since I'd started uni I'd been invited somewhere, and I was **actually** looking forward to going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)**

Pairing - Phan

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"No! It's not good enough!" I whine, ripping the purple Gengar shirt over my head and throwing it back into the drawer. I run my hands through my hair frantically, my earlier confidence at going to meet Dan's friends wearing off.

"Why don't I own any clothes that don't look like they belong to a twelve year old?" I grumble.

I rummage through the drawer some more, tossing my usual printed tee's to the side. Pokemon, Cats, Video games, even Pizza, but nothing even remotely grown up. My eyes flit over the now slightly rumpled shirts, eventually landing on a red checkered shirt at the back of my drawer. I pull it out quickly, holding it up against my bare torso for measurement.

It seemed a little more fitted than my usual shirts, but about my size. I pull it over my shoulders, buttoning it up in front of the floor length mirror bolted to the bathroom door. I don't remember ever buying the shirt, but it's definitely my style. Maybe my gran had packed it without telling me?

I brush the non-existent creases from the shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows.

"Not bad. Not bad at all…" I acknowledge, turning this way and that in the mirror.

Now satisfied with my outfit I grab my wallet, phone and keycard, leaving the room and heading down the corridor to the stairwell.

I trail up the ghostly quiet stairs, most of the dorm occupants either out partying or in their rooms. By the time I make it up the three flights of stairs i'm breathing heavily, not used to a lot of exercise. I take the chance to catch my breathe, fighting the growing urge to lock myself in my room and read my chemistry study guide from start to finish.

I check my Phone quickly and see that its twenty past 7, my shirt meltdown having delayed me a little. I shove it back into my pocket, glancing at the door number as I walk passed. Much like our floor, the numbers don't go up in any logical order. I eventually find room 407 nestled between room 401 and 420 at the end of a hallway.

I raise my hand to knock, my fist only trembling slightly as I rap the false wood of the door. I wait with bated breath for a few seconds but no-one answers. I knock again gently with the same result. My breath quickens slightly and I knock for a third time, this time a little louder.

Have I got the wrong room? Have they gone out and Dan decided not to ask me along? Did Dan change his mind so they're pretending to not be there? Did-

My racing mind is interrupted by the door swinging open, greeted by a mop of bright red hair.

He looks me over quickly before smiling slyly.

"Dan your boyfriend is here! You can stop pacing now!" He shouts back into the room, grinning even wider when he receives a loud sputter of protest in reply. My face flushes as red as his hair before he is suddenly pulled back into the room to be replaced by a familiar face.

"Fuck off Ben…" Dan grumbles, glaring over his shoulder before looking back at me. "Hey you."

"Hi…" I breathe out, feeling a little less panicky with Dan's presence.

"So…You actually showed up." He grins, leaning against the door frame casually.

"You didn't think I would?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"I had my doubts. Especially when you were a hundred years late, But I'm glad you did." He smiles.

"I'd hardly call twenty minutes a hundred years, but sorry non the less. I had a little trouble finding something to wear." I apologise. Dan shakes his head in amusement, eyes flitting down to my shirt for a few seconds. His eyebrows raise in surprise, but before I can ask why someone from inside the room speaks up.

"Oi Dan! Are you gonna stand out there flirting or are you actually going to join the rest of us peasants?"

Dan's cheeks colour slightly and he looks at me apologetically.

"We better go join them, but before we do…" Dan mutters, lowing his voice to barley a whisper. "My friends are amazing but they can be a little full on, So if you get uncomfortable at all just tell me okay? We'll be back in the room playing Mario before you can blink."

My heart swells with Dan's thoughtfulness and I nod my head in acknowledgement, smiling shyly. He beams back and turns into the room, leaving the door open for me to follow.

Ben's room is what i'd describe as organised chaos. The single bed in the room is pushed to the far corner along with the chest of drawers leaving the rest of the room free for miscellaneous things like tripods and huge photography lights. There were currently seven people placed around the room, some sat on the floor or on bean bags. Dan led me over to the two remaining beanbags near the wardrobe, gesturing to the people around the room once we'd settled.

"Okay Phil, so you already know Chris and Peej." Dan started, nodding to the pair sat nearest the door then to the rest of the rooms occupants in turn. "And these guys are Louise, Zoey, Ben, Tom and I think you know Charlie from last year?"

I smile at everyone timidly, recognising Charlie as my room-mate from last year.

"Everyone, this is Phil." Dan smiles, gesturing at me.

"Hi Phil." Louise, Zoey and Tom all smile, waving lazily at me.

"Oh my god, when did this become an Alcohol Anonymous meeting?" Ben laughs, slouching back into his beanbag.

"Well, you'd know all about that wouldn't you Ben?" Chris laughs, nudging Ben with his foot.

"Say's the man that got drunk on a weekday!" Pj laughs, pushing Chris off of his seat.

"Speaking of drinking…" Charlie starts, sitting up straighter. "Dan, did you bring up the beer from my room like I asked?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" Dan groans, ruffling his fringe up in frustration.

"With all of your pacing over the last half an hour it's no wonder." Louise quips, giggling when Dan glares at her.

"Don't worry, I'll go get them now. Gimme two minutes." Dan grumbles, pulling himself up from the beanbag with a heave. With every step he takes towards the door I feel my anxiousness come back little by little. He pulls the door behind him and all heads turn to me.

"I'm surprised Dan managed to get you to come, from what I saw last year you weren't so big on the whole social thing." Charlie chats, leaning forward to address me.

My stomach drops a little at all the attention on me and I stutter out an answer.

"I'm still n-not very s-social… Dan's just… hard to say no to…"

"Ha! Ain't that the truth!" Chris laughs, munching on a pack of doritoes. "Actually since you're here Phil, You're like a mad genius right?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a genius…" I mumble, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Well, as close to one a possible anyway. I've gotta write this paper for one of my classes but I can't get the wording right, do you think you could-" Chris starts, getting interrupted by Ben shortly after.

"Chris, I don't think even Phil can save you from failing your classes." He chuckles, shifting to face me, holding a portfolio in his hands. "Actually, I need your help with something. I've been working on a new photography project and I need a fresh, intelligent perspective. These plebs aren't of much help to me. When you look at this photo, what would you say is the main-"

"God Ben, stop boring the poor man." Louise interrupts, drawing my attention to her. "Sorry about him, he's just very passionate about his work."

"It's okay…" I whisper, trying my best to smile. My heart thumps in my chest from nerves and my palms are sweating uncontrollably.

"So, tell me Phil. Where did you get your shirt? Very stylish." Louise smiles, sipping at a bottle of water.

"Never mind his shirt, look at his shoes!" Zoey joins in, gesturing at my feet. "Those are the exact type that Alfie wants. Phil, you must tell me where you got them?"

"Forget his clothes, I think my grades are more important! Phil, will you be able to read over my papers?"

"And my project. I need a new perspective, just look at these-"

"And where you got your shoes Phil, my boyfriends birthday is coming up and it's the only good idea i've had."

"Phil-"

"Phil!"

"-Phil!"

I feel my heart thumping in my ears and my throat feels like it's closing up. I try to swallow but I can't, my tongue far too dry. The room spins slightly and I try to breathe calmly. I feel a touch to my shoulder and look up to see the concerned faces of the group. Before I can register my actions I have bolted up from my seat and run out the door as fast as humanly possible. I hear the group gasp in surprise but I don't stop to look back. I get halfway down the corridor before bumping into someone.

I look up to see Dan looking at me with a face full of confusion.

"Phil? What's going on, are you okay?" He asks, clearly concerned. My eyes start to well up when I see him. God i'm so stupid. Dan's tried so hard to befriend me, even inviting me out with his friends but I can't sit in a room with them alone for five minutes without having a bloody panic attack. A tear hits my cheek and I turn to continue down the corridor again.

"Phil, Wait!" I hear Dan shout after me before I reach the stair-well and head down, running away like usual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)**

Pairing - Phan

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"What the hell happened in here?!" I shout, swinging the door to Ben's room open with more force than intended.

"We didn't do anything! One minute we we-"

"Bullshit!" I hiss, cutting Ben off. "If you guys didn't do anything then why on earth did Phil just run passed me with tears in is eyes?"

"Oh no, he was crying? Poor dear, should i-"

"No, Louise, you shouldn't. What I want to know is what you guys did. I warned you to be careful. I told you how shy he is!" I rant, throwing the pack of beers onto the bed.

"Dan, Calm down." Pj says firmly, getting up from his chair.

"No Peej, I don't think I will. Do you know how reluctant he was coming here anyway?" I bark, taking a deep breath when Pj places his hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "He looked so frightened…"

"Dan, I swear to you that nobody did anything malicious or hurtful to Phil, do you really think they would? If anything they were a little… over-zealous in their efforts to be friendly." Pj smiles, squeezing my shoulders gently.

I sigh loudly, looking around the room at all my friend's worried gazes.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a dick. I know you guys wouldn't have done anything purposefully, it just really worried me seeing Phil run off like that." I apologise, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"That's okay sweet pea, we know you didn't mean it." Louise smiles, Zoey nodding sympathetically beside her.

"Don't worry about us mate, we're big boys and girls, we can handle it." Ben teases, easing the tension in the room. "I would be concerned about Phil on the other hand, he seemed to be in quite a state when he ran out."

My stomach drops at the mention of Phil, my worry building up again.

"Go check on him Dan, we won't be mad if you bail on us." Charlie suggests, readjusting the beanbag he sits on.

"Yeah, this is far more important. Send him our love." Zoey adds, smiling sweetly.

I nod absentmindedly, making my way to the door.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. Sorry again, about being a jerk." I mutter, leaving the door open behind me.

"Boy, he's got it bad for Phil ain't he?" I hear Ben mutter behind me. I choose not to comment on it, more concerned about Phil at the moment.

I take the stairs two at a time almost tripping over my own feet in the process, having to push passed a group of freshman who'd decided the stairwell was a great place to meet up. By the time I reach my room my fringe is sticking to my face with sweat and I try to ruffle it up a little. I swipe my key card quickly, thanking god that it beeped open on the first try.

When I swing open the door I find the room pitch black and silent. I almost start to think that no-one's there until I hear a muffled sniff. I pull the door closed behind me and pull my phone out to use as a dim flash light. I walk in the direction of the beds, finding a Phil sized lump on the bed to the right of the room covered with his brightly coloured duvet.

The muffled sniffing continues, the lump shaking with every sob. My heart breaks a little with every sound, knowing how upset Phil must be to cause this reaction.

"Phil?" I whisper, hating the violent jump the lump makes and the slight increase of sobs.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I hear him croak through broken breaths.

"Sorry? Why do you need to be sorry?" I soothe him, walking closer to the shaking lump. He doesn't answer and his crying increases, pulling the duvet tighter around himself.

I make my way to the edge of the bed, placing my hands at the edge of the duvet.

"Phil, let me see you please. I want to help you." I beg. I see the duvet shake from side to side, and I can only assume he was shaking his head. I tug at the duvet gently, not giving up that easily.

"Phil, It's only me. I'm your friend remember? I'm not going to hurt you." I coo. I feel him pull the duvet closer to himself slightly before he suddenly lets go, allowing me to pull it off of him.

The blanket drops to the bed and he looks up at me with a tear stained face. I manage to last a whole two-seconds before I hug him to my chest tightly.

"Oh Phil, what happened?" I whisper, rocking him from side to side gently. He hiccups into my chest for a few minutes before turning his head slightly to speak.

"I'm so sorry Dan. I thought I could do it-i thought I could handle being in front of all those people but-I'm sorry." He cries, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for." I assure him, kicking myself for putting him in this situation. "I shouldn't have pushed you to meet everyone, **I'm **sorry Phil."

He shakes his head against my chest weakly, his sobbing reducing down to the odd sniff now.

"No, It's not your fault, Any normal person would be fine meeting new people. I'm just stupid." He mutters, his fingers clutching weakly at my shirt. "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I won't hold it against you."

I tighten my grip around him slightly, not believing his words.

"Phil you're crazy if you think something as simple as this would make me want to throw our friendship away. Like I said a few days ago, you're stuck with me now, like it or not. I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again, you hear me?" I scold him lightly, rocking him from side to side like a toddler.

He nods against my chest weakly and I smile in my small victory. I stay like that for a while, enjoying the soothing rocking motion myself until I hear a small snuffle come from Phil. I look down to see that his head was now lolling against my chest gently. He let out another loud snuffle, confirming that he had fallen asleep. Who could blame him? Crying like that can really take it out of you.

I push the duvet to the foot of the bed and lay him down gently. I move to pull the blanket up over him but I feel a tug on my shirt. I look down to see one of his hands still gripping my shirt tightly and I can't stop the slight grin that takes over my face. I climb into the bed next to him, gladly accepting my fate and pulling the duvet over the both of us, huddling as close as possible without waking him.

—

The first thing I notice is incredible warmth. I'm unusually warm for the first thing in the morning, especially for the recent cool weather. The second thing I notice is that my legs are as stiff as boards, probably because I was still wearing my jeans. I lift my head from my pillow slightly, feeling something soft tickle at my chin. I look down to see a familiar head of chocolate brown hair nestled against my shoulder.

I feel my face heat up slightly, trying not to jump when the head moves and a familiar face blinks up at me.

"This is getting to be a regular thing now huh?" Dan smiles, moving his torso so that we're now chest to chest.

"Seems like it…" I mumble, being careful not to breathe my morning breath over him. "Have you been awake for long?

"A few minutes." He smiles sleepily, moving his arms under the duvet to squeeze around my waist gently. I stiffen at the touch, not expecting the action.

"Sorry, you're just so warm…" Dan apologises, moving to retract his arm. I grab the top of his arm gently, preventing him from moving away.

"No, don't apologise. I like it. It makes me feel… close to you? I protest, pulling his arm back around me with a blush. "That sounds creepy doesn't it. Sorry."

Dan blinks across at me with a grin on his face, putting his arms back around me without hesitation.

"It's not creepy at all. Actually it's really sweet." He promises, making my blush intensify. "Y'know i'm really glad that you're comfortable with me now Phil."

I nod my head minutely, knowing that if someone last week had told me i'd be laying in bed with a boy who considered me their friend and i'd actually be pretty relaxed about it, I would have laughed in their face.

"I'm really glad you let me be your friend." He whispers.

"You have loads of friends Dan. Not that I'm ungrateful, but why do you care so much about me being your friend?" I ask, the question having crossed my mind a few times.

"Well, at first it was because we're room mates. I'm a naturally friendly person and I didn't want us to live together and not at least chat from time to time. But after that first day I realised how cool you actually are and I genuinely wanted to be your friend." Dan starts, stroking his thumb against my back absentmindedly. "Yeah I have loads of friends and I love all of them, but they all have someone they prefer, a best friend. Not in a malicious way, I mean it's only natural. Lousie has Zoey, Peej has Chris, Ben has Charlie, Tom has Jack, but it's always just me."

I nod softly, understanding the words but not getting what it has to do with me.

"After getting to know you over the last few days, I feel like you could be my own best friend. The friend i'll always slightly prefer over the others, my favourite." He mumbles, gaze looking far off for a little while before focusing on me suddenly. "God, I'm sorry. That must sound so pathetic."

"No. Actually that makes a lot of sense." I assure him, raising my hand shakily to brush his fringe from out of his eyes. "How bout I make you a deal?"

He looks at me curiously, leaning into my touch ever so slightly.

"Okay, shoot." He says, nodding for me to continue.

"I'll be your favourite and you'll be mine…" I blush, cuddling closer and feeling brave. "But only if we make cuddling part of the regular routine."

Dan's answering grin is blinding, his arms squeezing tighter around my waist.

"I think I can live with that." Dan smiles, quoting the words i'd muttered a few nights ago that I didn't realise he'd heard. "Do you wanna go for a walk somewhere then? Just hang out?"

I nod my head, my fringe rubbing against his softly.

"Yeah okay… Can we just lie here for a bit first?" I ask.

"Fine by me." Dan agrees, shuffling impossibly closer any pulling the duvet back up to our necks.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or fluff :)

Pairing - Phan

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"Okay then… Favourite Pokemon?" Dan asks, stirring his frapaccino absentmindedly as we walk around the campus.

"Uh… Turtwig." I decide, nodding my head at my decision.

"Really? Turtwig?" Dan scoffs, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah! I mean think about it. You've got Turtwig whose all cute and unassuming then bam! He evolves into Grottle and kicks butt." I argue, defending the fictional creatures case. "okay… Favourite band?"

"Muse." Dan states quickly, not needing to think. I blink in surprise, not expecting that answer.

"Mine too!" I beam happily.

"Really?" Dan smiles. "Favourite album?"

"Origin of Symmetry."

"Oh my god, Its official. You're my soul mate." Dan laughs, making me blush despite myself. We'd been walking aimlessly around campus for a few hours, just taking some time to get to know each other better.

"You gotta admit that it's kinda crazy how much we have in common yet we've not spoken in a year of going to the same uni." Dan ponders, seemingly to himself.

"Yeah well, I think that's mostly my fault." I grin bitterly. "If stopped studying for more than five minutes maybe we would have spoken sooner."

Dan smiles at me softly, nudging my shoulder playfully.

"We're talking now and that's all that matters." He reassures me, throwing his empty cup away as we walk passed a bin. "Actually, there's something i wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah?" I prompt him, curious as to what he was thinking.

"You don't have to answer if it's too personal." He warns me, looking at me sternly. "But I was wondering… why is it that you study so much?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, not expecting such a simple question. Dan slaps his hand against his forehead suddenly, making me jump in surprise.

"God i'm sorry, Ignore my stupid invasive questions." He grumbles, ruffling up his fringe in a fluster.

"No… No! It's not an invasive question." I chuckle, snapping out of my surprise quickly. "I was just expecting something a lot more personal with the way you built it up."

"Really?" He asks, visibly relaxing when I nod my head. "Good. I'm just worried that I'm going to scare you off if I ask too much."

"Trust me Dan, You're as stuck with me as I am with you. The only way you're going to get rid of me is if you tell me to go." I smile, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Which will never happen." Dan says instantly, looking at me pointedly. "Anyway, back to my question?"

"The answers pretty boring to be honest with you…" I start. "I told you about my mother passing away when I was six right?"

Dan nods slightly, listening intently.

"Well since she died, i've always put my all into my studies. I didn't want to be a burden to my dad, it was hard enough for him to lose his wife without him having to worry about me. It started out with little things, like being the best at reading in my class, the best at spelling and so on and it kind of just… escalated I guess." I recall, having never needed to explain this to anyone. "In secondary school I wanted the best grades so I could get into the university I wanted and take the pressure off my dad, and now I'm in uni I want to do well, get a good job and take care of him like he did me for all of these years. Its stupid isn't it?"

I look over at Dan, the grin on my face disappearing when I see him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask in a panic, brushing his hair from his forehead so I could see him better. He nods weakly, brushing the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles, looking up at me in something akin to embarrassment. "That was just… a really sweet story is all."

"Really?" I ask in surprise, not expecting such a reaction from him.

"You don't realise how wonderful you are, do you?" He asks in a whisper, cupping my cheek gently and making me blush. He brushes his thumb against my cheekbone gently, letting his hand drop shortly after.

"C'mon, let's keep walking." He smiles, heading in the direction of the fountain in the middle of the large campus. We walk along in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the slightly warm weather.

"So…" Dan speaks up, interrupting the quiet. "Favourite social website?"

"Probably Tumblr… Closely followed by Twitter." I answer, not really using the other options regularly. "You?"

"Same, and Instagram… Ironically of course." He replies, fanning himself with his hand. "Remind me to stalk your blog later."

I chuckle lightly, promising him that I would remind him.

"I can't think of any good questions." I tell him honestly, nothing of interest coming to mind. "You keep going."

"Okay…" He agrees, rubbing his chin in thought before smiling cheekily. "Sexual orientation?

I choke on my own tongue in surprise, having to clear my throat a few times before i'm able to speak.

"P-pardon?!" i splutter.

"What is your sexual orientation? Or what do you prefer not to label yourself?" He repeats, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's not that, it's just…" I mutter, trailing off.

"What?" He prompts me.

"There you were in a flap over asking me why i study so much, but you ask my sexual orientation like you're asking me what my favourite colour is!" I blurt making Dan chuckle.

"Actually that's another good question, I'll put that on the list too." He smiles, moving front of me and turning to walk backwards facing me. "And you said so yourself, you aren't getting rid of me, so what's the problem?"

I sigh loudly, looking down at the ground under my moving feet.

"I guess I'm just worried that I will make you want to get rid of me if I tell you." I answer truthfully, scuffing the toes of my shoes against the floor as I walk.

"C'mon Phil, really?" Dan groans dramatically, moving to walk close to my side again. "Do we really have to cover the whole 'nothing you can do to get rid of me' thing again? Will it help if I tell you mine first?"

I consider his offer for a few seconds, nodding my head in response.

"Okay, I'm Bi." He states smoothly making me look up in surprise.

"What?" He chuckles. "Did you think i'd ask you something this personal if I wasn't willing to share?"

I shrug weakly in response, still contemplating my answer.

"Look, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't be offended." Dan smiles, throwing me a life line. I'm grateful for the gesture but square my shoulders in determination.

"No, I'll tell you." I say, reminding myself that it's no big deal. "I've never had a proper relationship for obvious reasons, but I'm gay."

Dan beams a me brightly, nudging against my shoulder playfully again.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He grins.

"No, It wasn't…" I smile in relief, glad to actually get it off my chest to someone who wasn't a family member. Dan grins at me again, the back of his hand brushing against mine accidentally as we approach the fountain.

—

I force myself not to cheer aloud when Phil tells me he's gay, but it's a struggle. Don't get me wrong, the sole purpose of my relationship with Phil isn't to get with him, but i'd be lying if I said that the more I get to know him the more I want more than just friendship with him eventually.

Him being gay gives me the hope that I at least have a shot.

As we approach the fountain I let my hand brush against his, testing the waters out. When he doesn't flinch away I contain my smile, trying to be subtle.

Maybe I should take his hand, give him a hint? No, That'd probably scare him off.

Then again, we have shared a bed a few times already, holding hands is a lot subtler than that. And friends hold hands all the time too, it doesn't have to mean anything drastic.

I nod my head in determination, psyching myself up to lock our hands together. Just as i move my hand closer to his-

"Dan! Phil!" Someone shouts, making Phil jump in surprise. I snap my head towards the noise seeing Ben, Jack, Charlie, Tom, Louise, Zoey and Alfie stood near the fountain, waving and beaconing at us. I feel Phil stiffen next to me, and I look at him in concern.

"You okay?" I ask him in a whisper. He nods his head weakly but I see him shaking slightly nonetheless.

"I'll go see what they want, do you want to stay here for a bit?" I ask, patting his shoulder soothingly when he nods his reply. I make my way to the group, smiling at them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing much." Jack grumbles, adjusting his glasses. "Just Louise and Zoey dragging us all around campus to find you and your room mate."

"To find me and Phil? Why?" I ask in confusion.

"To apologise to Phil silly!" Louise exclaims, flicking my ear playfully.

"Okay Ow." I whine, rubbing at my pierced ear.

"Oh stop whining you big baby." Ben grins, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we talked it over last night and we think that we may have come on a little strong with Phil."

"You told us how shy Phil is, but I think we went a little over board and started interrogating him when we were trying to be friendly." Zoey adds, leaning against Alfie. "We want to apologise."

I look at them all in surprise, a smile on my face.

"Guys, that's really cool of you. Thank you." I beam.

"Yeah, yeah, They're all saints. Now can we please crack on so I can get back to wasting my educational funds on beer? As I have said many times, I was not involved in all this." Jack complains, cursing when Louise elbows him in the stomach.

"So, we'll just go over to apologise and let you carry on then, yeah?" She says as her and the group start to move towards Phil.

"Wait, hang on!" I shout, spreading my arms out in front of them to stop them progressing any further.

"What now?" Jack whines, gripping the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"If you all go over there I'm pretty sure Phil would either bolt or pass out. He's still pretty embarrassed about what happened the other night." I tell them.

"Aw, poor dear. He doesn't need to be embarrassed!" Zoey coos.

"I know, I'm working on it. For now can only one of you pass the apology on?" I beg, not wanting to ruin the comfortable atmosphere i'd built with Phil over the course of the day.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Ben shouts, making me shake my head fondly.

"After the jokes you were cracking last night? I don't think so." I laugh.

"C'mon man, he was wearing one of your shirts and everything! How could I not?" He chuckles, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah I don't think he realises that yet, so shh. I don't want him to get an aneurism." I hush. "Louise, will you do it? You're the most sane one here, and that's saying a lot."

Some of the group open their mouths to protest but close them quickly when they realise I'm right.

"Okay, lead the way." She agrees, following behind me. We approach Phil to find him looking at the ground like it's a complicated art piece.

"Phil?" I call softly, smiling when he looks up at me immediately. "You remember Louise?"

He nods his head gently, looking at Louise shyly.

"Hi Phil. I won't keep you long and I'll let you boys get back to whatever you were doing. I just wanted to apologise to you on behalf of everyone." Lousie starts, smiling at Phil kindly. "We heard such nice things about you from Dan that we went overboard the other night and scared you. You seem like a really nice person and we really hope that you feel comfortable enough to try to hang out with us again soon. If you see any of us around campus please feel free to come talk to us if you feel comfortable, we'll be more that happy to have a chat."

Phil nods his head gently, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, That's very kind of you." He whispers.

"Not a problem at all sweet pea, Now I must be off. You boys enjoy the rest of your day." She smiles, skipping off back to the group with a wave. The entire group waves to us before disappearing around the fountain.

"You have some lovely friends…" Phil mutters, adjusting his fringe slightly.

"Yeah… I do." I agree, turning to face him. "Maybe you can try to hang out with them again sometime. I promise I won't leave your side for a second next time."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Not for a while though." He grins. "It's quite a big crowd to get used to."

"Actually, I have an idea." I smile, grabbing his attention.

"Why don't we invite just Chris and Peej over to our room next weekend to watch a movie? Get you used to a few more people but with familiar surroundings?" I ask. Phil seems to mull it over, nodding his head with determination.

"Okay, yeah. It's worth a try." He agrees. "You'll be there the whole time right?"

"Of course." I smile.

"Good." He whispers, smiling at me cutely. "Fancy a game of Mario Kart then? If you aren't busy that is."

"I'm never too busy for Mario Kart." I laugh.

"Good, Then last one there has to play as Koopa!" Phil shouts suddenly, sprinting off towards our dorm. I watch him run off with a look of surprise on my face.

"Wait, You don't mean that, do you Phil?" I ask in apprehension only met with his laughter.

"No, that's not fair!" I shout chasing after him, barley containing my giggles. "Phil!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, **DAN NEEDS** a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or **FLUFF** :)**

Pairing - PHAN

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"Outta my way nerd." Someone grunts before shoving passed me roughly, causing me to drop my book bag on the floor. I sigh quietly, not wanting to risk my own neck by causing a scene and instead stooping down to collect up the spilled books. As I pack the last away I hear someone clear their voice and I look up to see my english lecturer.

"Everything okay Phil?" He asks, looking down at me with furrowed brows.

"Of course." I lie, pulling my bag back onto my shoulder as I stand. Now that i'm stood I notice my teachers flustered state, a huge pile of books held in his hands.

"Are you okay sir?" I return his question.

"Oh, don't you worry about me." He chuckles weakly. "I've just got a lot on my plate is all. I've got to run these books back to the art department, finish grading the papers from my tuesday class and my wife has her third trimester scan in the next half hour and I need to be there. It's times like these when I wish i'd gone into the development of time travel instead of lecturing."

He shifts the books in his hands slightly, glancing at his watch nervously.

"I could take the books to the art department for you if you'd like?" I offer, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"No, I couldn't ask that! It's friday, you should be off partying with your friends." He says, shaking his head slightly.

"Trust me, Parties aren't really my thing. I really don't mind doing it." I smile.

'Well, if you're sure…" He mutters, passing the stack of books to me. "Thank you Phil. This is really kind of you."

"No problem." I mumble, holding the books securely.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I don't want to be late." He smiles. "Thanks again!"

With a quick wave and a few echoing steps the lecturer disappears, leaving me standing alone in the empty hallway. I adjust the weight of the books in my grasp, turning in the direction of the art department. As I walk down the quiet halls I let my mind wander, thinking over the passed week.

It had been pretty normal with regard to my classes really, but in-between classes there was a noticeable difference. Instead of my every waking second being spent studying, I often find myself being persuaded by Dan to play games, go out for a walks, watch movies or, for lack of a better word, cuddle. Although I pretend to complain a little and sometimes refuse to do anything until i've studied first, i'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the distractions. And the cuddling. Well, especially the cuddling.

I smile to myself absentmindedly, turning the final corner to the main art studio.

As I approach the door I feel my stomach twist suddenly, hearing the tell tale sound of a class of people inside. The colour drains from my face, feeling stupid for assuming there wouldn't be a class there on a friday afternoon.

A class, means people. And people, mean staring at the weirdo stood in the middle of their class room. And that means i'll either throw up then and there or jump out a window in a panic. Great.

With a deep breath I open the door and scan the room for the teacher Mrs Elis, causing a few people to look over in my direction. I immediately move my gaze to the floor, shuffling further into the room with the stack of books.

I keep my focus on the dried paint splatters on the concrete floor, shuffling my way to the far corner where I spotted the quirky woman that was the head of the art department.

"Uh, excuse me…" I mumble, scuffing my shoe against the floor awkwardly.

"Oh hello dear!" She beams, looking up from her paint splattered organiser and giving me her full attention. "Sorry, I don't recall your name although you look awfully familiar…What brings you here?"

"Uh it's Phil Lester miss, Mr. Harrison sent me. He needs to return these books." I mumble, lifting the pile slightly to draw her attention.

"Oh yes! It's about time he returned those, i've been waiting months for these back!" She all but cheers, jumping up from her chair. "If you can hold them for me for a little while longer, I just need to clear some space in my storage room."

Without a seconds hesitation she flounces into the small room located behind her desk, not giving me a chance to protest. My grip on the books tighten minutely, the thought of having to stand out of place in a room full of people hitting me again. I was hoping to hand the books over and leave, not stand here like a spectacle.

My mouth goes dry and my hands clammy within seconds. I can almost feel the stares of the rooms occupants burning into the back of my head.

I hear two girls giggle to each other nearby and can't stop my mind from whirring. Oh god, they're talking about me aren't they? They're laughing at me, I know it.

Just as i'm about to resort to smashing a window and swan diving out of the room, I hear steady footsteps behind me shortly followed by two arms wrapping around my waist tightly.

"Hey there, Handsome." A familiar voice whispers causing me to jump in surprise, nearly dropping the books.

"Wh- Dan!" I yelp, spinning around to face him.

"Oh my gosh Phil! You should have seen your face!" Dan chuckles, clutching at his sides in mirth.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I squeak, my face flaming red. "If I wasn't holding these books i'd kill you!"

"Please don't let that stop you Mr. Lester. Maybe some time in the after life will get Dan to spend a little less time playing around and more time on his art theory work." Mrs Elis grumbles playfully, reappearing from the storage room and relieving me of the books.

"Hey it's not my fault it's so boring! I'd much rather actually create something with feeling than write about technique and all that crap." Dan grumbles, a clear pout on his lips.

"As much as I truly appreciate your enthusiasm for practical art, 'all that crap" is what's going to get you a degree Mr. howell, so I highly suggest you work on it." She scolds playfully. "Thank you for returning my books Mr. Lester, I truly appreciate it."

"No problem" I beam, instantly feeling more relaxed in Dan's presence. "I better leave you to it then, I'll see you back in the room?"

"Hey don't go so soon! You're lectures are done for the day right? Why don't you stick around?" Dan protests, tugging at my sleeve gently.

"I couldn't do that, I don't wanna disrupt the class." I say, shaking my head.

"You won't! I'm sure Mrs Elis wouldn't mind, right?" Dan asks, turning to his teacher with a begging expression.

"I don't know Dan… I don't want you to get distracted from your work…" She hesitates, rubbing at her chin thoughtfully.

"He won't distract me, I promise!" Dan defends, holding his hands up in a pleading gesture. "I really want to show Phil my work. If you let him stay I swear I'll have the first essay for my theory done by next week."

The teacher looks at Dan with wide eyes, seemingly surprised.

"I'll take that deal. If I knew this was all it would take to get you do your work then I would have lured Mr. Lester here myself!" She laughs, shaking here head. "Okay, now off you go. Just don't distract anyone else okay?"

Dan cheers triumphantly before grabbing my hand and leading me to his work station.

"Oh and Dan?" Mrs Elis calls across the room.

"Hm?" He replies distractedly, taking out what seems to be his finished works from a folder.

"Maybe you should consider showing Mr. Lester your showcase piece?" She calls, giving Dan a knowing look. Dan blushes uncharacteristically, pulling me down onto the stool next to him and shuffling through his paintings.

"Showcase piece?" I enquire, curious about his reaction.

"Never mind that. It's not finished." He mumbles, glancing up from under his fringe. "I'll show you it once it's complete."

"Okay…" I agree, still curious. "So, these are all yours?"

"Yup!" Dan smiles, instantly back to normal. "These are all for my new project. It's called friends, family, and lovers."

I run my eyes over the pieces of canvas board and paper, letting the images soak in. I recognise most of the people depicted in paints and brush strokes, each with uncanny likeness. Chris, Pj, Ben, Louise, Charlie among others.

"Wow Dan, these are amazing." I breathe, captivated by the colours and details in each piece.

"They're not all that." Dan blushes, scratching at the back of his hair in what seems to be embarrassment.

"Don't be modest, These are insane!" I praise, looking over at the corner of the table where his paints and brushes are stored. "I wish I could do something like this. They're so beautiful…"

I glance up at Dan to see him watching me, I catch a glimpse of an unreadable expression in his eyes before it's replaced with a shy smile.

"I could teach you if you'd like?" He offers, tilting his head slightly.

"No way, I'd be rubbish!" I brush off, shaking my head.

"I bet you'd be a lot better than you think. Especially with me teaching you." Dan winks playfully. "C'mon, please let me teach you! It'd be fun!"

I look at him calculatingly for a second, soon seeing that he seems to genuinely want to try to teach me.

"Okay fine, I'll bite even though i'm just gonna make a fool of myself." I give in, smiling goofily when he fist pumps the air in victory.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. I bet i'll have you painting mountain ranges like a pro within the hour." Dan protests.

"Okay if you're so confident then let's make a deal. If i'm able to paint a reasonable looking mountain range by the end of the lesson I'll buy us pizza. If I can't, then you buy. And I promise i'll try my best, no cheating." I offer.

"Oh it's on Lester. That free pizzas gonna be good." Dan grins, grabbing a clean palette and a pot of water determinedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, Dan needs a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or FLUFF :)**

Pairing - PHAN

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"Phiiilll" I whine for the tenth time in the last few minutes, kicking at the empty pizza box on the floor that Phil had had to pay for yesterday. "Hurry up!"

"Almost done!" He calls back followed by the sounds off shuffling behind the bathroom door. Soon enough the door handle moves and he steps out after an entire half hour of primping.

That's not to say that it didn't pay off, because damn.

Phil steps out in a flash of emo fringed, skinny jeaned glory. His blue eyes shine brightly, accentuated by the light blue cloud printed shirt he wears. All of that coupled with the hint of his usual sweet cologne leaves me a gaping (read: drooling) mess.

"Dan? Everything okay?" Phil asks me, tilting his head in the most adorable way.

"Ye- I'm fine!" I cough awkwardly, fighting a blush. Lucky for me, my skin tone doesn't show it much when I do blush, but it's the principle behind it that counts. I'm not some twelve year old girl trying to get senpai to notice her for gods sake.

"Ready to go?" I ask instead, ruffling my fringe slightly. Phil nods happily before looking down at the floor in a nervous manner.

"Are you sure Chris and PJ don't mind me tagging along?" He asks wearily, scuffing his shoes against the floor.

I roll my eyes in exasperation, reaching out to grab Phil's shoulders firmly, causing him to look up at me.

"Phil, we've been over this. Chris and PJ want you there, remember? They even wanted to join in the first time we hung out together. You have nothing to worry about." I tell him firmly.

He searches my face with apprehension for a few moments before letting out a deep sigh.

"I know." He concedes, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Good. Now let's go, I wouldn't put it past Chris to eat all of the food before we get there." I demand heading out the door, leaving Phil lock up.

"Didn't you say Pj had gone overboard on the food?" Phil asks, double checking that the door is locked.

"Ha, if you think that'll stop Chris then you have a lot to learn. He'd rather get sick than let food go un-eaten." I chuckle, leading us both through the confusing hallways of the first floor towards room 104.

"So, what are we going to be doing anyway?" Phil asks, walking one step behind me.

"Not anything too exciting to be honest with you. A few movies, maybe some video games. Maybe even some internet surfing, if we're feeling daring." I smile.

"Sounds exciting enough to me." Phil giggles making my smile wider.

"Good." I chuckle, stopping suddenly causing Phil's chest to bump into my back. "Now c'mon. We were supposed to be there half an hour ago."

We wander towards Chris and PJ's room, hearing the slightly raised voice of PJ behind the door. I knock twice loudly, holding back my laughter at the sight that greets me when the door swings open.

"Hmpf Dnh!" Chris grunts cheerfully through a mouthful of food. "Anfph phmfl!"

"Hi Chris" I respond, assuming the unintelligible grunts to be greetings. "Where's Peej?"

"In here!" I hear the faint cry of the aforementioned man, sounding strained. "Thank god you guys are here. I don't think i'd be able to hold Chris back much longer."

I walk further into the colourful room, motioning for Phil to follow. Stood in front of a desk full of food stand PJ, with his hands spread in a protective stance.

"I managed to distract him with a bag of Doritos but they didn't last long." PJ grumbles, relaxing slightly now that we have arrived. "Sorry about that. Anyway, on to more important things!"

PJ walks towards us, extending a hand for Phil.

"Nice to officially meet you Phil, I'm PJ. You can call me PJ, Peej or The gatekeeper of kasakdoom." He grins, looking at Phil expectantly.

I glance at Phil from the corner of my eye and see him take a shallow shuddering breath. He raises his slightly trembling hand to shake PJ's and smiles at him wearily.

"Nice to meet you PJ. You may call me Phil, Ricky Blitz or Lord Striker."

Peej blinks at Phil in surprise before laughing loudly, clapping Phil on the shoulder gently.

"As you wish Lord Striker. Would our dark overlord like Pepsi, Sprite or water to drink?" PJ asks.

"Pepsi please." Phil smiles softly, seemingly please with himself. Pj nods at him, skipping away to the desk to pour Phil a drink. I take the opportunity to scoot closer to Phil's side.

"See? That wasn't so bad." I whisper to him so that Chris or PJ don't hear. "I'm so proud of you."

Phil smiles at me shyly and I butt my head against his affectionately.

"So…" Chris drawls loudly, appearing right in front of us and making us jump apart in surprise.

"What have you guys been up to this week? We haven't seen much of you Dan."

"Uh not much really." I chuckle, scratching at the back of my head nervously. "Just classes and hanging around in the room I guess."

Phil nods in agreement, subconsciously shuffling closer to me.

"Oh really?" Chris presses, not moving from his place in front of us. "That's a lot of time to be spent in a small room. What do you even do in there?"

I narrow my eyes at Chris, knowing that he's doing what he does best and teasing us.

"Nothing interesting. Movies, Mario Kart, studying, Cud-" I start, cutting myself off abruptly when I realise what I was about to say. I control my blush and look across to Phil in the hope that I hadn't said too much.

No such luck it seems as Phil face currently resembles a ripe tomato. Chris laughs delightedly and a glare at him coldly before reaching out to rub Phil's back soothingly.

"Ignore him. He loves winding people up." PJ says, handing Phil his drink as I calm him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Phil assures, lifting the cold drink to his cheeks in the hope if settling the blush. "I just get flustered easily, that's all."

"Yeah, that and Chris is kind of a dick." PJ smiles, making me snort in amusement and Chris to squeak indignantly.

"Ain't that the truth!" I laugh, shaking my head fondly. "Now, are we gonna stand here all afternoon or are we gonna do something?"

"I'm glad you asked! I finished another one of my films earlier, and I need a test audience. I think this one may even top Tiny planet explorer!" PJ grins, scampering over to his laptop eagerly.

"You make movies?" Phil asks interestedly, sticking close to my side.

"Yeah, PJ takes Art and Film classes. He's in the same class as Dan in fact." Chris answers for the distracted boy.

"Really? I didn't see him there yesterday…" Phil asks in confusion.

"That's because I sit on the other side of the room to Dan. Dan never let's anyone sit near him in class, says it distracts him too much." PJ grumbles, wrestling with some cables for his laptop.

Phil looks at me questioningly and I fight the urge to twiddle my thumbs together like a child that's been caught doing something wrong by his mother.

"You should have told me that Dan. You didn't get any of your class work done yesterday because of me!" Phil whines, clearly feeling guilty.

"Oh yeah right, Phil. I practically begged you to stay, so don't even think about feeling bad. And besides that i've promised to do some written work, so i'm pretty sure my teacher loves you now." I grumble, rolling my eyes affectionately. "Besides, I got some free pizza out of it."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Phil pouts, a grin tugging at his lips nonetheless.

"Okay, enough of this schmooze fest. Let's bask in the glory that is my editing skills!" PJ teases, jumping to sit on his bed and grabbing the TV remote.

"Yeah yeah…" I chuckle, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him to sit down next to me on the other vacant bed in the room.

**(Page break)**

"Guys, we live literally a few corridors away. We can just walk back!" Dan laughs, shaking his head at Chris and PJ fondly.

"No, it doesn't work like that!" Chris whines, rummaging around under his bed for spare blankets.

"Yeah, You can't stay here watching movies till three in the morning then walk back to your own room. You gotta sleep over now!" PJ chimes in, cheering in victory when Chris manages to find three spare blankets and a duvet.

"Victory! Now here you go Phil. You get the duvet and a blanket because you're our new favourite." Chris grins tiredly, handing the aforementioned items to me.

"Hey!" Dan protests, albeit half heartedly.

"Shh Dan, I'm taking to the important guest in the room. Now Phil, Welcome to casa del Chris'n'Peej, Please enjoy your stay. I think you'll find our floor rather uncomfortable to be honest with you, but the company is great." Chris laughs at himself, clearly overtired. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He promptly turns to his own bed, collapsing onto of the covers and falling asleep seemingly instantly. I glance over to the other usual occupant of the room to see that he was too, fast asleep. Although it seems he has sacrificed his pillows for me and Dan and was instead using a giant Totoro Plushy to rest his head on.

"Has anyone ever told you that your friends are mental?" I ask Dan, shaking my head in amusement.

"Many times. And you're one part of that group remember? So you just essentially insulted yourself." Dan grins, laying down one of his blankets on the carpeted floor.

"It was a compliment I assure you." I grin, laying out my own blankets next to dan, leaving a meter or so of space between them. I shuffle around slightly, trying to get comfortable and pulling the duvet up to my chin.

"G'night Phil." Dan yawns, settling beneath his own blankets swell.

"Night Dan.' I smile.

I snuggle under the blankets for a few minutes before turning onto my back and watching the ceiling, waiting for sleep to wash over me. For some reason it evades me and I find myself trying to focus on the steady breathing of the sleeping people of the room instead.

The steady breath of PJ.

The timely snores of Chris.

The repetitive shuffle of Dan tossing and turning. Wait.

"Dan?" I whisper, hearing the shuffling cease suddenly.

"Phil?" He whispers back. "You still awake?"

"Uh huh." I answer. "Just can't drop off. What about you?

"Uh… It's nothing." Dan replies quickly, his tone almost sounding… embarrassed?

"It doesn't sound like nothing. You can tell me Dan, what's wrong?" I ask into the dark room, awaiting a reply. When one doesn't come immediately I resort to a little emotional black mail. "Or don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Dan protests, instantly going quiet when he hears me giggle. "Oh you crafty little bitch. I'm obviously a bad influence on you."

"Oh definitely." I smile. "But seriously, why can't you sleep?"

"God, this is so embarrassing." Dan grumbles and I can imagine him rubbing at his fringe nervously. "I guess over the last week i've just grown accustomed to us either sleeping in the same bed as each other or at the very least cuddling for most of the day before going to sleep? I don't know, its stupid really. I've just gotten so used to the physical contact that i'm finding it kinda hard to function without it."

I look in the direction where Dan is lying, not able to see him in the dark. The smile on my face is surely blinding, so i'm kinda glad he can't see it. I wasn't able to put a finger on why I couldn't fall asleep, but after hearing that I understand. I'm missing the warmth of Dan next to me, the feeling of two comforting arms around my waist.

Instead of feeling embarrassed by the revelation, I can't help but feel happy. In order to miss something, you need to have had it in the first place, and i'm lucky enough to say that i've had someone as amazing as Dan hold me.

With that thought in mind I shuffle across the floor towards Dan, dragging the duvet with me. Once i'm close enough I snuggle into Dan's side, pulling the duvet over the both of us.

"Phil?" Dan asks in surprise.

"Hm?" I answer, already feeling sleep taking me.

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean, Chris and PJ will see us like this in the morning." Dan warns me unsurely.

"I don't mind." I answers honestly. "Besides, we can pretend it happened in our sleep if you want."

"No, no. I don't mind either." Dan assures me. He wraps his arms around my waist securely, pulling me closer to him.

"G'night Phil." Dan mumbles sleepily, burring his face in my hair.

"Night Dan." I mumble as I fall asleep, tucking my face into his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Dan's outgoing and Phil's shy and reserved. They go to the same university, but for the first year, Phil shuts everyone out to focus only on his studying, and makes no friends because of it. in the second year, Dan takes an interest in Phil (it could be at a party, DAN NEEDS a tutor and Phil's really smart, etc.) and befriends him, with strong hesitance from Phil. We then see Phil's true self shine when he's with Dan as opposed to being alone with his textbooks. Can be angst or FLUFF :)

Pairing - PHAN

University AU - Fluff (dashes of angst)

* * *

"Shh, Chris. Don't wake Phil." I hear hissed as I float somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

"I won't!" What sounds like Chris answers between fits of giggles.

"Quiet Chris." PJ's voice chides followed by a muffled thump. "So Dan, you looked comfy this morning."

"Oh shut it." Dan grumbles, and I shuffle under the duvet slightly, still feigning sleep.

"No, i'm not trying to tease you!" Pj defends himself. "You genuinely seemed really comfortable and at ease sleeping next to Phil. Peaceful even."

"Aw look at him, he's gone all red!" Chris chortles, letting out a curse after I hear another muffled thump.

"So, care to comment?" Pj prompts, the smile in his voice obvious.

"There isn't much to comment on." Dan sighs. I open my eyes a slither, just about able to see the blurry forms of Chris, Pj and Dan squashed up on one of the beds from my position on the floor.

"Well, something must be going on." Pj prompts, nudging Dan with his knee. Dan rubs at his eyes slightly before casting his eyes to the ceiling.

"I couldn't sleep. Since meeting Phil we've spend every night in either the same bed or cuddling throughout the day. I guess i've gotten used to it already, apparently so has Phil, so we just did the obvious thing." Dan mumbles, face flaming red.

"Awww isn't that sweet." Chris coos, causing Dan to thump him in the leg firmly. "Hey, I'm serious!You've never been particularly close with anyone before, especially in any kind of romantic sense. I'm just curious, I feel like a proud parent."

"Who said it was romantic?" Dan hisses in surprise, soon being met with Chris and Pj's incredulous looks.

"It… I'm not…" Dan stutters, making me focus in on his voice a little more. He sighs heavily before continuing. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Like an open book mate." Chris chuckles, patting Dan on the back gently.

"Look, I like him okay?" Dan says confidently making my face light up in a blush. "I know it hasn't been long but… I feel like i've known Phil my whole life. He makes me laugh, smile and he gives me fucking butterfly's when he looks at me."

I shift under the covers again nervously, my face a flaming red and a million thoughts whirring around my head. Dan likes me? Romantically? Since when? Why hasn't he told me?

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, calming my thoughts and listening in again to the conversation.

"Have you told him?" Pj whispers, a grin fighting it's way onto his face.

"Of course I haven't! He's still living with me isn't he?" Dan scoffs. "If I told him he'd freak out and ask for a different room mate. No thank you, i'd rather just be his friend than nothing at all."

"How do you know? Maybe he likes you back." Chris offers, shifting his position slightly and making the bed creak loudly.

"Yeah right. I haven't got a chance with Phil, he's a gorgeous, intelligent english and science major. I'm just a silly art major." Dan sighs agains, picking at the knees of his jeans. "Besides, to phil i'm a friend and nothing else. He wants a best friend, not a boy friend."

My face burns gain at Dans words. He really thinks i'm all that? But he's not a silly art major. The things he's created with his hands are breathtaking, a lot more impressive than memorising formulas and theories. But he's right, do I like him? Do I want Dan as a boyfriend or just a best friend?

I close my eyes gently, letting my mind replay the events of the last week or so. All the jokes, all the cuddles, all the shy smiles and intimate moments.

I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips and a feeling of content wash over me.

Well, There's my answer to that one then.

I open my eyes a crack again, looking back over at the unaware trio.

"Don't write yourself off like that Dan, you don't know Phil's feelings." Pj says confidently, nudging at Dan's shoulder.

"No but I know Phil. He'd never go for someone like me." Dan grumbles, letting his head thump back against the wall a little harder that I think was intended.

"Oh I don't know. I think he just might, don't you think so Phil?" Chris asks, making me tense up.

"Wh-?!" Dan jumps up, choking on his own tongue slightly.

"Didn't you notice Phil's breathing get a lot quieter about ten minutes ago? No? Just me then.I" Chris asks the room not excepting an answer. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question Phil."

I stay still with my eyes closed for a few seconds, debating whether I could fool them into thinking I really was asleep. Something told me I wouldn't get away with it though.

I flicker my eyes open slowly, grabbing my glasses from my bag next to the makeshift bed. I let my eyes adjust for a moment before raising them to look at Dan. His face is flaming red and is mouth flaps open and closed soundlessly in surprise.

"So, I think now's a good time to go grab breakfast, don't you think Chris?" Pj chirps, pulling himself up from the bed.

"But Peej, It's about to get to the good part!" Chris protests, quickly silenced by Pj's glare.

"Now Christopher." He demands.

"Fine." Chris grumbles, following Pj out of their dorm room door obediently.

The room remains quiet for a few minutes, the only disturbance being the almost physically present sound of our awkward eye contact.

"So…" I start, sitting up properly.

"Any chance that you actually slept through most of that?" Dan tries, groaning when I shake my head.

"I'm really sorry Phil. I tried to keep it from you, I really did. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Dan breathes, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Dan, it's-" I try, quickly interrupted by dan.

"I know, it changes everything. Look, i'll move to a different room okay? You don't need to worry about packing your stuff that way, this is my fault after all."

"I'm not gonna-"

"I know you probably won't wanna be my friend after this. I know this is selfish of me but, can we at least try to stay friends? Even if we only meet once a week, that's enough for me." Dan rambles, running his fingers through his hair at an alarming rate. I have to say it's quite unsettling to see him like this, as he's normally the confident and collected one.

"Dan I-" I try again, quickly interrupted by him again. I sigh in frustration, pulling myself to stand instead, knowing i'd get nowhere like this.

I march over to the bed, him not noticing with his face buried in his knees and his hands combing wildly through his hair. With a deep breath I tentatively reach out and grab his wrist, pulling them away from his hair gently.

He raises his head nervously, his eyes shining with fear.

"Dan, calm down. Take a deep breath." I direct him, internally smiling at our reversed roles. He does as I ask, dropping his gaze from mine.

"Okay good, now. You don't need to worry about any of those things okay? I'm not going to avoid you. I'm not switching rooms, nor are you. We aren't going to stop being friends and nothing is ruined. You know why?" I ask.

"Because you are too nice of a person?" Dan answers weakly.

"You give me too much credit Dan, I'm really not that selfless." I grin nervously, sliding my hands from his wrists to hold his hands in mine. "Dan, I like you too. In a "boyfriend I wanna cuddle with you and possibly make out a little with" kinda way."

I ignore the blush raging across my face and smile down at Dan's shocked face. I take a deep mental breath and lean down, fully intending on showing Dan how I feel. I close my eyes and…

"Uh Phil… That's my nose…" Dan states, making me pull away slightly and realise that I had indeed just kissed his nose. I feel my temporary confidence start to shrink back on itself, but before I can make a dash for the door Dan removes his hands from my hold and grabs both sides of my head firmly.

"These are my lips." He smiles before crashing our lips together. My head spins as my eyes close, my entire world filled with nothing but Dan. He moves his lips against mine sweetly, sliding his hands to loop around my neck smoothly and pulling me down onto the bed with him.

I gasp at the sudden movement, Dan quickly taking advantage of that by licking into my mouth skilfully. I have no idea how to respond having never been in this situation before, so I move my tongue to rub against his timidly. I start to question if the action is the right thing to do, but before I can second guess myself Dan hums his approval.

Seconds later we break apart, the need for air becoming un-ignorable. We pant against each others mouths elatedly, my happiness overcoming the thought in the back of my head that says I might have morning breath.

"Wow…" I breathe intelligently, the extensive vocabulary I have stored after countless essays suddenly failing me.

"Wow indeed." Dan beams, leaning forward to kiss the corner of my mouth then around my face.

"So…" He mutters in-between kisses, "Does this mean you might wanna be more than friends?" Dan asks, moving to weave his fingers between mine.

"Is that your way of asking me out Mr Howell?" I grin, squeezing his fingers gently.

"That depends." He muses, his smile pressing against my cheek. "Is the answer yes?"

"On one condition." I tease, smiling when he pulls away to look at me seriously.

"What is it?" I asks.

"You kiss me like that again." I smile, my tongue poking out of my mouth in pure happiness.

"Right away." He agrees, moving his mouth to meet mine again. I let any thought drift away, getting lost in Dan again. So much so that I barely register the sound of the door opening.

"Aw c'mon guys! Not on my bed!" Chris screeches, quickly silenced by Dan flipping him off distractedly and Pj punching his arm.

"Hey Chris, I think we forgot something. We need to go back." Pj says, laughter evident in his tone.

"But-"

"Now Christopher." Pj demands.

"Fine, but you can wash my sheets later." Chris grumbles, closing the door behind him as I tangle my fingers in Dan's soft brown hair.


End file.
